The present invention relates generally to a toilet flushing device with water saving features, and, in particular, to a toilet flushing device with a dual flush mechanism which uses a single handle and a single flush valve to effect both a short flush and a long flush. In addition, the present invention relates generally to a toilet trapway reseal device which selectively directs water from the reseal water hose into the tank overflow tube.
Various dual flush toilet mechanisms have been developed over the years for the purpose of providing the option of a full or long flush cycle for solid waste, or a short or partial flush cycle for liquid waste to save water during flushes that do not require the use of a full flush cycle. Conservation of natural resources such as water is important. Toilets which use less water to flush waste are most desirable.
Prior art dual flush mechanisms characteristically fall into two general categories. The first type of device includes dual flush mechanisms that utilize two separate flush valves. The flush valve used for the full flush is located at a lower level in the tank than the flush valve used for the short flush cycle. An example of this type of dual flush mechanism construction is found in Brown U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,864. Brown describes a dual flush valve operating device for a flush toilet wherein two trip lever arms of different lengths have a common fulcrum and are independently pivoted as the handle is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise.
The second type of dual flush mechanism characteristically includes two separate handles, one to effectuate the long flush and the other to effectuate the short flush. Activation of either handle causes a single flush valve in the tank to be raised to different heights. For example, Harney U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,279 describes a two-handle system wherein turning of the first handle results in a regular, full flush, and turning of the second handle results in a partial raising of the flush valve to actuate a short or partial flush. Harney uses a complicated system to effect the short flush cycle.
Lester U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,390 uses a clutch device on the rod of the flush valve to hold the flush valve in a partial raised position during the short flush cycle.
Most users are accustomed to a toilet with a single handle, and most toilets use a single flush valve as part of the toilet tank construction. Accordingly, an improved dual flush device for a toilet tank having a single flush valve actuated by a single handle for effecting either a short flush cycle or a long flush cycle is desired. It would also be desirable to provide such a dual flush device that can be retrofitted to a conventional toilet tank.
Another source of wasted water in a toilet tank occurs through the reseal water hose. After a toilet is flushed, the tank must be refilled with fresh water. In addition, some water must be supplied to the bowl or the trapway during refilling of the tank to insure that the trapway is resealed. In conventional toilets, the reseal water hose extends from the tank inlet water control and directs water into the tank overflow tube (which leads to the bowl or trapway) the entire time that the tank is refilling. This causes a waste of water since once the trapway is resealed, excess water will flow into the drain.
Furthermore, a dual flush device in the toilet tank complicates the water flow operation since two different refill patterns are required. Because the refill cycle after the long flush duration is greater than the short flush duration in a dual flush application, the volume of reseal water dedicated to insuring that the trapway in the toilet bowl is resealed after the long flush is typically greater than the volume of water dedicated to resealing the trapway during the short cycle. This may result in an underfilled trapway seal for the short flush which can create a health hazard. Yet, on the other hand, during the long flush, there is an overfilled trapway seal which wastes water that could have been better utilized, for example, for flushing solid waste and refilling the tank.
Prior art water reseal constructions have identified this problem of wasted water from the reseal hose and have attempted, in a less than completely satisfactory way, to provide a solution. For example, Lazar U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,520 describes a dual capacity toilet flusher where the end of the reseal hose is supported on a movable platform construction which selectively moves the refill hose horizontally away from the overflow tube when the bowl is refilling. Comparetti U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,812 describes a complicated toilet system wherein the overflow tube pivots out of the path of the reseal hose water during part of the flush cycle.
However, heretofore, an acceptable, reliable and simple reseal water hose assembly has not been provided which can permit the reseal water hose to direct water into the tank during part of the flushing cycle and thereafter permit the reseal water hose to direct water into the overflow tube to reseal the trapway, while providing the same amount of water during the long and short flush cycles.
Accordingly, an improved reseal water hose assembly that reduces unnecessary water consumption and assists in the filling of the toilet tank in order to effectuate a more efficient refill cycle is desired. In addition, a trapway reseal assembly that delivers an appropriate volume of reseal water to the trapway regardless of the flush cycle, and which can utilize the excess water flowing from the reseal hose by redirecting this water directly into the tank, is desired.